Mattress covers or protectors are removable items of bedding that are placed on or attached to a mattress.
Mattress covers are used for various reasons. For example, mattress covers may be used to protect mattresses from spills or other contaminants which may pass through the bed sheets. It is often difficult and/or expensive to clean mattresses.
In addition, mattress covers may be used to reduce exposure of the user to allergens or other irritants that may exist in the mattress. For the above reasons, the use of mattress covers has been increasing.
Traditionally, mattress covers have been made from a plastic or vinyl type material that is laid across the top of the mattress or that is fitted over the top and side surfaces. While such products are relatively efficient in protecting the mattress from spills or other contaminants, and also for reducing the exposure of the user to allergens or irritants that may exist in the mattress, they have a tendency to cause users to perspire and to trap excessive amounts of body heat and water vapour. Plastic or vinyl material from which such mattress covers have traditionally been manufactured also has a tendency to be slippery, making it difficult to maintain sheets and other bedding material in place upon the mattress. Plastic or vinyl material is also somewhat difficult to clean as it is not as conducive to washing in typical household washers and dryers. There is therefore the need for an improved form of mattress cover.